


The Best of Me

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Medieval, NSFW, Not that explicit though, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Sir Lancelot podia ser o melhor Cavaleiro da Távola Redonda, e Sir Gawain o mais leal, mas ambos eram humanos, e constituídos de muito mais do que apenas honra.
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 3





	The Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Esse foi o primeiro semi-lemon yaoi que escrevi na vida, inclusive foi minha estréia Lanwain. Por incrível que pareça não me bugou tanto quanto imaginei, e continua sendo uma das minhas favs dos dois.  
> > Escrita em 2017!

A noite estava agradável. A brisa noturna balançava as folhas das árvores, as estrelas salpicavam a escuridão do céu, e a lua cheia brilhava forte, fornecendo luz mesmo para aqueles que dependiam das chamas. Estes eram fatores que mesmo um Cavaleiro razoavelmente cansado como Sir Gawain poderia notar. Fora um longo dia afinal, desde cavalgadas a treino de espadas, lapidando as habilidades que aperfeiçoara ao longo dos anos.

As tochas faziam com que uma sombra tremeluzente cobrisse os olhos de Gawain, assim como intensificavam o dourado de seu cabelo. Sentado em um canto isolado do salão, mesmo o burburinho de vozes não impedia que seus pensamentos transitassem livremente enquanto encarava a taça de vinho à sua frente, ignorando tudo ao redor a não ser aquela sensação intermitente, que desta vez, pareceu ter vindo para ficar.

Não era a primeira vez que Sir Gawain sentia que algo estava errado. Na verdade, não errado, apenas não parecia certo — não no que era relacionado a Sir Lancelot e ele. Ambos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, Lancelot e Gawain tornaram-se muito próximos através do tempo, não apenas no que dizia aos seus deveres, mas de fato apreciavam a presença um do outro, e a relação de confiança e companheirismo que se estabelecera naturalmente. Entretanto, as coisas começaram a mudar, de forma que o Cavaleiro não conseguia tirar conclusões, apenas refletir, como fazia mais uma vez naquele momento — _mais uma noite_ —, juntando todas as peças disponíveis na mesa, cada acontecimento.

A primeira situação ocorrera há poucos meses, quando estavam em viagem.

Selecionados para realizar uma expedição em nome do rei a quem serviam lealmente — Arthuria Pendragon —, Lancelot e ele se viram acampando sob céu aberto. Nada os separava além de uma fogueira central, e todo o som do mundo vinha dos animais noturnos. Cada um dos dois se recostava contra o tronco de uma árvore. Na época, Gawain julgou ser culpa do sono, cansaço, ou qualquer outra coisa, porém agora, já não pensava da mesma forma.

Tendo os olhos fechados, Gawain apenas esperava que o sono viesse, depois de uma refeição modesta e da conversa convencional com Sir Lancelot, mas o fato é que homens acostumados à batalha nunca realmente se entregam ao cansaço. Por maior que este seja, uma parte permanece atenta, zelando pela própria segurança. Foi algo do gênero, um formigamento vindo do instinto, que fez com que o Cavaleiro tivesse a sensação de estar sendo observado atentamente. Gawain abrira os olhos em alerta, ainda que discretamente, vasculhando ao redor, pronto para levar a mão à espada se necessário, mas ninguém além do Cavaleiro do Lago se fazia presente, e só depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que era este quem o encarava. Não havia qualquer má intenção em seu olhar, de forma alguma, mas o que brilhava ali, fizera todos os pelos do corpo de Gawain se arrepiarem, e assim se mantiveram até o francês casualmente desviar-se, buscando o próprio descanso, deixando o Cavaleiro do Sol atordoado.

A segunda vez fora mais recente, há duas semanas, e por mais que tivesse demorado a assumir para si mesmo, havia sido ele aquele que se deixara levar.

Não era novidade alguma a rotina de treino a qual se propunham, praticando a arte da batalha. Todavia, pela primeira vez, Gawain se vira tão atento aos movimentos de Lancelot. Não que nunca houvesse prestado atenção no Cavaleiro, muito pelo contrário. Acompanhar o desempenho de Sir Lancelot, assim como fazer parte dele, era uma bela forma de aprendizado. A despeito de sua altura, havia uma elegância natural em sua técnica, mas não fora este fator que detivera seu interesse, e sim, a forma como a camisa branca se soltava despreocupadamente de dentro da calça que se moldava de forma sutil em suas pernas; o suor que descia por seu pescoço, até ao ponto de sumir dentre a musculatura de seu peito, cuja camisa semi aberta revelava a pele clara e lisa; a maneira divertida, o fogo selvagem, que seus olhos emitiam sob a franja colada à testa quando acuado; e o sorriso de triunfo quando o tinha sob a pressão de seus golpes, até finalmente derrotá-lo, afinal, Lancelot era o Cavaleiro mais habilidoso dentre os membros da Távola Redonda, assim como Gawain era o mais leal.

E este fora apenas o início do tormento de Gawain, algo do qual não tivera controle algum.

E talvez não quisesse tê-lo no fim das contas, percebeu ele horas atrás, já cambaleando na linha tênue do limite.

À tarde, quando em sua cavalgada nos arredores, não só os dois como outros que realizavam a mesma atividade, pararam no rio para se refrescar, despindo-se de parte de suas vestes; alguns mais, outros menos. Lancelot desfizera-se apenas de sua camisa, e embora suas cicatrizes jamais houvessem sido segredo à Gawain, aquelas que marcavam suas costas lhe pareceram tão atraentes ao toque, e não apenas de seus dedos.

Gawain se afastara, surpreso consigo mesmo, mergulhando o rosto em uma bela quantia d’água, jogando-a até mesmo sobre a nuca, buscando afastar o calor insistente que se concentrara em suas veias, mas ou Lancelot não tinha piedade de sua alma, ou o mundo passara a conspirar contra o loiro, pois, o Cavaleiro do Lago logo se aproximou dele, e mesmo seus toques casuais pareceram demais para lidar. Talvez tivessem sido os olhos, o sorriso, ou um conjunto dos dois, mas o Cavaleiro do Sol quase pudera jurar que Lancelot estava bem ciente do que fazia.

Gawain se mantivera firme, como o Cavaleiro obstinado que era, mas condescência não fora nem de longe o sentimento que dançara em seu interior.

Era uma sensação estranha para Gawain, esse interesse em relação a Lancelot, essa atração repentina; a troca de olhares que antes não passavam de uma comunicação silenciosa nascida da parceria, mas que agora, parecia lhe queimar a pele.

Gawain balançou a cabeça, apertando a taça entre os dedos, antes de esvaziá-la garganta abaixo, para então encarar o fundo vazio. Ele estava farto de tantas dúvidas, de questionamentos que mal sabia serem honrados. E exatamente por este ser um fator fundamental de sua existência, pela sinceridade ser algo que cultivara junto a Lancelot, estava mais do que na hora de tirar tudo a limpo, de obter suas respostas.

Sir Gawain levantou-se, levando consigo uma segunda taça e um jarro de vinho. Ninguém lhe deu muita atenção quando deixou o salão lotado.

Os corredores do castelo estavam silenciosos, assim como a ala dos dormitórios. A única companhia de Gawain era sua sombra, que ele sabia estar ali mesmo quando esta se misturava à escuridão. O Cavaleiro não pensou muito durante seu trajeto, mas o fez quando parou em frente a porta de Lancelot, inseguro de seu impulso. Porém, antes que sua hesitação pudesse fazê-lo voltar por seu caminho, a porta foi aberta, e um Lancelot ligeiramente surpreso se mostrou diante de Gawain.

— Gawain? O que faz aqui?!

Já que não havia mais volta, Gawain procurou relaxar, estampando seu sorriso característico, enquanto casualmente elevava as taças à visão de Lancelot.

— Esta é uma ótima noite para beber! Embora você não tenha comparecido ao jantar, eu trouxe parte dele até você.

O Cavaleiro do Lago piscou, porém, sua confusão rapidamente se desfez.

— Acho que preferia uma fatia de carne, — respondeu bem humorado — mas vinho também não é uma má ideia.

Lancelot abriu espaço, convidando Gawain a adentrar ao quarto.

— Sinto muito, mas o que esperava que restasse de um batalhão de homens famintos?

O Cavaleiro do Sol retraiu-se brevemente ao ouvir o fechar da porta, como se o som estivesse selando o destino, o desfecho ainda desconhecido. Gawain caminhou até a janela após abandonar os itens sobre a escrivaninha, observando a lua, enquanto a brisa bagunçava levemente seu cabelo.

Lancelot, assim como Gawain, não portava cota de malha, nem nenhuma peça de sua armadura, apenas roupas casuais, as quais caiam muito bem para ambos.

O primeiro serviu as duas taças, entregando uma a Gawain ao parar ao seu lado, a diferença de suas alturas em evidência.

— Está tudo bem? Geralmente costuma ser mais falante… — comentou Lancelot antes de dar o primeiro gole.

Gawain apenas encarou o líquido de sua taça, falando mais para si do que para o companheiro.

— Pensar demais faz isso com as pessoas.

Lancelot levantou uma sobrancelha.

— E no que tanto tem pensado?

— Em perguntas às quais gostaria de obter respostas. — respondeu Gawain, encarando Lancelot. O loiro jurou ver o Cavaleiro engolir em seco, porém, este não desviou-se.

— Algo em que eu possa ajudar?

Gawain sorriu, um pouco de humor, um pouco de frustração.

— Na verdade, você é a fonte de meus questionamentos.

Os olhos de Lancelot brilharam, então ele piscou, e tudo desapareceu com mais um gole de vinho. O Cavaleiro afastou-se alguns passos, pousando a taça sobre a escrivaninha com lentidão desmedida.

— Pois bem, faça-as... As perguntas.

O Cavaleiro do Sol manteve-se de costas, embora sentisse o olhar de Lancelot em sua nuca. Girou o vinho distraidamente, enquanto tentava transformar seus pensamentos em palavras.

— O que está acontecendo ultimamente… entre _nós_ …?

Silêncio se seguiu por tempo demais antes que o Cavaleiro do Lago se manifestasse, sua fala com um tom inusual, levando Gawain a considerar como a voz da mentira, o que era uma novidade, já que Lancelot era uma homem de palavras verdadeiras.

— Eu não sei a que se refere…

O sorriso amigável que era praticamente parte de Gawain nem ao menos ameaçou aparecer, pelo contrário, sua expressão cobriu-se de seriedade, e de uma fúria irracional, embora não tivesse a intenção de violência, ao girar nos calcanhares, avançando contra Lancelot, até prensá-lo contra a parede. A taça encontrara o chão no processo, e as mãos o colarinho do mais alto.

— Maldito seja, Lancelot! — rosnou o loiro. — Você nunca mentiu antes, não vejo motivos para começar agora! Você nega? Nega os olhares? Nega seus toques?! Pois pela minha _honra_ , já não sei até que ponto consigo manter-me indiferente.

A respiração de Gawain se tornou acelerada, resultado não somente de sua explosão praticamente inimaginável, mas também da proximidade com o companheiro, que ainda que não fosse sua intenção, acabara lhe afetando.

Buscando algum controle, Gawain respirou fundo, afrouxando levemente as mãos, mas ainda mantendo-se perigosamente próximo do rosto de Lancelot, seus olhos queimando os dele.

— Jure! Jure por seu título, por nossa amizade, que tudo isso não passa de invenções de minha cabeça. Se assim o fizer, lhe prometo jamais abordar tal assunto novamente.

Lancelot levou as mãos até os pulsos de Gawain, envolvendo-os.

— Sinto desapontá-lo, Gawain, mas não posso fazer isso.

O loiro cedeu ao apelo silencioso das mãos de Lancelot para que o soltasse, deixando os braços cairem ao longo do corpo.

Lancelot continuou, quase num sussurro.

— Não posso jurar, nem negar, pois ambos seriam inverdades. Não é invenção de sua cabeça.

Gawain teria ficado menos estupefato de tivesse sido rejeitado, o que não era o caso. O loiro afastou-se um passo, mudo, ainda que seus olhos se mantivessem fixos na figura de Sir Lancelot. O Cavaleiro do Lago aproximou-se, atento à reação de Gawain.

— Quanto vinho você bebeu, Gawain? — questionou de repente.

— Eu… O quê?

— Você está bêbado?

Gawain passou a mão pelo cabelo, franzindo o cenho ao rir debochado.

— Não sei o que isso tem a ver com esta conversa.

Lancelot o encarou como naquela noite da fogueira.

— Eu apenas não quero que atribua à bebida tudo que vier a acontecer.

Gawain estremeceu ao suspirar, devolvendo o olhar de Lancelot.

— Posso não compreender completamente como tudo isso aconteceu, mas lhe garanto que a bebida não é aquela que guia meus atos.

Gawain avançou sobre Lancelot, empurrando-o novamente contra a parede. Desta vez Lancelot ficou claramente surpreso, observando o loiro com seriedade igual a que ele estampava, ao murmurar.

— O que vai fazer, Gawain? Me golpear? Me condenar?

O Cavaleiro do Sol o tomou pelo queixo.

— Achei que fosse melhor em ler as pessoas, Lancelot.

E antes que Sir Lancelot pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou ao menos pensar, Gawain cobriu-lhe os lábios com os dele. O Cavaleiro do Lago manteve-se imóvel, de olhos arregalados ao contato, mas bastou que encontrasse o brilho do olhar de Sir Gawain, o azul reluzindo em audácia, para que acompanhasse Gawain em sua investida, rendendo-se ao toque daquele que há tempos ocupava seus pensamentos.

Era estranho ver Gawain agindo daquela forma. Embora não pudesse dizer que ele não fosse um homem de atitudes, em quase a totalidade do tempo seu sorriso gentil era aquele que se sobressaía, fazendo com que muitos acreditassem que este fosse o único material do qual Sir Gawain era feito. Lancelot sabia que o Cavaleiro não era apenas assim, ele era um homem de muitas nuances, mas a iniciativa que o loiro tomara, pegara-o completamente desprevenido.

As mãos de Gawain se prenderam no cabelo de Lancelot quando este aprofundou o beijo, oferecendo a língua de forma provocativa, contrária a qualquer resistência, o que era de fato inexistente por parte de ambos. Lancelot envolveu a cintura de Gawain, trazendo-o para perto, colando-o ao seu corpo; um corpo que ainda que não provido das curvas de uma mulher, possuía seguimentos musculares que o excitava tal qual, ou ainda mais.

Lancelot entendia que aquela era uma relação considerada deveras fora do padrão, e talvez fosse por isso que tivesse levado tanto tempo para assumir o que sentia. Acreditava que Gawain pensava de maneira similar, o que significava que o fato de estarem ali, _juntos_ , era algo além da necessidade de aprovação de terceiros, dependia apenas do desejo de ambos, e pela pressão que sentia em sua coxa, desejo era o que não faltava a Sir Gawain.

Gawain afastou-se dos lábios de Lancelot, fazendo-o trincar os dentes quando traçou um caminho de calor sobre a mandíbula do Cavaleiro, até o pescoço, onde sua língua fê-lo retesar-se levemente. Lancelot sentiu o sorriso de Gawain em sua pele.

— Geralmente costuma ser mais falante… — ironizou Gawain, o eco das palavras usadas contra ele mais cedo.

Os dedos trabalhavam nas amarras da gola da camisa de Lancelot, embora os lábios ainda o castigasse.

O Cavaleiro do Lago engoliu em seco, apertando os dedos contra a carne de Sir Gawain ao responder.

— Não é como se você estivesse me dando muita escolha.

— De fato… Mas não vou me desculpar por isso… _Sir_.

Gawain deixou as mãos descerem pelas laterais do tronco de Lancelot, emaranhando os dedos no tecido de sua camisa, arrancando-a de dentro da calça. Sua palma encontrou o abdômen nu e firme do Cavaleiro do Lago, onde deixou-a subir de forma perscrutadora, arrancando a roupa superior no processo, enquanto os lábios marcavam a pele de Lancelot, variando entre beijos provocantes a mordidas insinuantes. A camisa, ao passar pela cabeça de Lancelot, fez com que seu cabelo se bagunçasse, e a franja caísse sobre seus olhos pintados de intenções. O loiro sorriu ante a cena, mas seu sorriso se perdeu na boca de Sir Lancelot, que arrebatou-a sem resguardos, tomando todo o ar que Gawain possuía.

Lancelot cuidou da roupa de Gawain muito mais rápido do que este fizera anteriormente, embora não houvesse pressa em seus modos. O Cavaleiro do Lago parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para torturar o parceiro; pressões em locais certos, carícias em outros menos púdicos, levando-o a gemer na boca do Cavaleiro, a procurar sua mão, em busca de mais. Lancelot oferecia tudo que Gawain requisitava com sua linguagem corporal, e este novamente se encontrava diante de seu limite à mercê de Sir Lancelot. Porém, Gawain vivera tempo demais titubeando em segurança, estava mais do que na hora de lançar-se na zona de perigo, e arrastar o Cavaleiro do Lago consigo, com mais do que apenas complacência.

Gawain deu um passo hesitante para trás, embora parte dele desejasse se manter ao alcance das atenções de Lancelot. O Cavaleiro o encarou.

— O que você-...

O loiro o calou com seu olhar, mas ainda sim o respondeu — _quando colocou-se de joelhos a frente de Lancelot_.

Gawain fez questão de sustentar o olhar de Lancelot, enquanto suas mãos baixavam a calça e roupa inferior dele. O loiro envolveu o desejo do Cavaleiro, percorrendo-o em toda sua extensão, estimulando-o com seu toque. Lancelot fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, encontrando na parede o apoio que suas pernas já não garantiam.

— Então... é assim que você costuma ser… _Gawain_?

Lancelot deu ênfase no nome dele quando uma carícia prolongada atrapalhou seu raciocínio.

— Está surpreso?

— Um pouco, talvez…

O Cavaleiro do Sol sorriu.

— E é de sua vontade que eu me detenha?

O dedo de Gawain circundou-o e Lancelot prendeu a respiração num grunhido.

— Eu não disse... isso.

Gawain riu brevemente antes de tomá-lo na boca, e se antes os chiados de Lancelot já fazia uma sensação aprazível percorrer o corpo do Cavaleiro do Sol, seu gemidos roucos provocavam muito mais.

O loiro poderia ser um homem gentil, mas isto não ocorria quando se tratava de dar prazer. Gawain era quase impiedoso em suas ações, o que não era sinônimo de presunção, ele apenas buscava oferecer parte de si, em retorno ao que recebia, e Lancelot não era contrário à sua opinião, não pela forma como seus dedos se apertavam na nuca dele, enrolados em seus fios dourados, numa exigência tácita.

Gawain não fez menos do que levá-lo ao precipício, no qual Lancelot se lançou sem temores.

Sir Lancelot deslizou até o chão, sentando-se; as pernas relaxadas, os olhos fechados, a respiração irregular. Gawain o imitou, embora mantivesse um joelho flexionado em apoio ao braço, enquanto observava os efeitos no corpo do Cavaleiro do Lago, o subir e descer de seu peito. Lancelot abriu um dos olhos, um sorriso torto rasgando parte de sua boca, ao observá-lo.

— Você parece bastante satisfeito, Gawain…

O cavaleiro pendeu a cabeça, olhando-o por baixo com um brilho dissimulado.

— Não mais do que você.

Lancelot balançou a cabeça, rindo da ausência de modéstia em seu companheiro, porém, não poderia discordar nem se quisesse — o que não queria dizer que ele era o melhor entre os dois. O Cavaleiro correu os dedos entre as mechas do cabelo, antes de levantar-se, revestindo-se em austeridade, enquanto despia-se das roupas que ficaram pelo metade do caminho. Lancelot foi até a escrivaninha, bebendo o vinho que restava em sua taça, enquanto tinha a pele nua beijada pela luz da lua.

Gawain o seguiu com os olhos, não podendo desviar-se do movimento de sua garganta, nem do filete que escorrera pela lateral de seu lábio. Sem que percebesse, ele mesmo estava de pé, buscando pela companhia de Lancelot. A língua de Gawain sorveu da trilha que o vinho deixara, detendo-se apenas quando seus lábios encontraram os de Lancelot. O Cavaleiro do Lago envolveu ambas as faces de Gawain, erguendo seu rosto em sua direção, beijando-o libidinosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que direcionava-o para a cama. O Cavaleiro libertou a boca de Gawain, buscando seu ouvido, o qual mordiscou antes de murmurar.

— Me entristece o fato de você estar tão cheio de si neste momento…

O loiro esperou. Sua respiração irregular era o único ruído no quarto, em conjunto das mãos de Lancelot que agora corriam por suas costas até o cós de sua calça, deixando um dedo após o outro penetrar pelo tecido, indo cada vez mais para baixo, para enfim envolver-lhe as nádegas, trazendo seu quadril de encontro ao dele. Gawain retesou-se em expectativa contra o volume que já pressionava sua barriga.

— E você sabe por quê? — questionou-o, completando o pensamento anterior, apertando os dedos na pele de Gawain.

Gawain segurou-se nos ombros de Lancelot, provocando-o com sua resposta.

— Se não lhe for trabalhoso me esclarecer, _Sir Lancelot_ …

Lancelot sussurrou novamente no ouvido dele.

— De forma alguma…

Então, empurrou-o sem aviso prévio sobre a cama, pegando Gawain — _que nem lembrava da existência da cama_ — de surpresa. Lancelot já estava sobre ele quando compreendeu o que ocorrera; suas pernas entre as coxas afastadas do Cavaleiro do Sol, suas mãos segurando os pulsos dele ao lado da própria cabeça. O Cavaleiro deixou a boca trilhar um caminho perigoso pela barriga de Gawain, sentindo a tensão estremecer seu músculos, enquanto segredava para a pele quente do loiro.

— É porque estamos apenas aquecendo, _Sir Gawain_ , e ainda não sabe do que sou capaz. Brandir espadas não é meu único talento.

Ainda que levemente, Gawain corou, e não pelo que foi dito por Lancelot, mas pela _promessa_ , e considerando que o Cavaleiro era um homem de palavra...

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do loiro, e seu sorriso refletiu o do companheiro acima dele, enquanto contemplava aquele mesmo olhar de quando este o acuava, puxando Lancelot pela nuca em sua direção ao respondê-lo.

— Pois bem _Sir_ , faça o seu pior.

E Lancelot o fez, embora seu _pior_ — dentre tantas coisas existentes entre eles —, fosse o _melhor_ que ambos tinham a partilhar.


End file.
